You Can't Push Love
by Elizabeth Catherine Snyder
Summary: How I hope and imagine Usagi and Mamoru would have finally gotten together after they stopped being stubborn if Mamoru hadn't figured out she was the princess. UM R
1. But you can help it along

****

You Can't Push Love

Chapter 1

Disclaimer

I so obviously don't own Sailor Moon. Japanese people do and some anime dubbing people and more people that really aren't me. Therefore I have to put this here so I don't get sued because people think I own it which I don't.

****

Summary

First season romance via Motoki and the senshi. They scheme to get their friends together because we all know they're in love. ^_^

****

Author's Notes

Well, first I didn't have the honorifics but then I changed it and it's MUCH better. Here's the run down...sensei, kyo, dono are most respectful...for teachers, doctors and such. Sama and san are second most respectful ...for people you generally respect I guess you'd say. Lastly are kun and chan for friends. You use ko for a romantic partner but if you love them you can just call them by their name. So, I chose to have Mamoru and Usagi address each other like they normally do but in Mamoru's mind he doesn't use an honorific. ^_^ Enjoy. Also, this started out as a fanfic but it just didn't want to work so here it is as a non song-fic.

****

Archive

You can just please let me know first. I'd also like the link and of course credit.

****

Author

Umi Shoujo

I walked into the Crown Arcade Center, the local hangout for high school and junior high students. I sighed as I looked in at all the couples occupying the booths. Then I listened to the bells above my head chorus as I passed through the glass doorway to my regular stool at the counter where Motoki-kun, my best friend, stood and worked. "Konnichiwa Motoki-kun." I welcomed casually as I glanced backwards, turning my eyes to the side toward the video games where Usagi stood playing the newest Sailor V game. She was concentrating so hard on that game, her face scrunched up in a cute pout as she died in the game. I smiled and chuckled softly as she cried out in frustration and slipped another coin in the slot and began concentrating yet again. I turned back to Motoki-kun and he had a huge smirk across his face. Ugh! What is he up to now?! 

"Konnichiwa Mamoru-kun! The usual?" He asked, holding back a snicker as he raised an eyebrow at the scowl spreading across my face. I just nodded my head gloomily and sighed as he went to get some coffee for me. Behind me I heard a small shout of agitation from the Sailor V game and glimpsed over at Usagi…I could just envision her face scrunched up in annoyance at losing the game. She'd have creases in her forehead, being deep in thought and biting her lower lip. I heard Motoki-kun clear his throat in front of me and turned to see my coffee setting there, letting out a small groan I cautiously took a sip and tried not to make eye contact with him. 

Usagi glimpsed over at me for the brief moment before I turned back to Motoki-kun. She grinned and quickly finished her game then ran over to the counter and smiled at Motoki-kun as she sat on the stool next to me. "Nichiwa Motoki-kun! Konnichiwa Mamoru-baka!" She greeted happily, giving me her satisfied smile, just itching to stick her tongue out at me but she held it in before turning back to Motoki-kun.

"Hey Odango-Atama, fail any tests today?" I greeted in return, smiling smugly and chuckling as she let out an irritated wail and jumped off the stool, pointing at me.

"I didn't fail _anything _today! And is it _that _hard to remember a simple name?! Usagi! U-S-A-G-I! Ugh! And I'm the dense one?" She complained, rolling her eyes and turning her back to me then facing Motoki-kun who just shrugged, giving her a sympathetic smile.

"Of course you are Odango!" I responded with a laugh as she kicked her foot against the wall and pouted once again, crossing her arms and settling back onto the stool. She started talking to Motoki-kun about her day, not giving me any sort of reaction. I frowned as I watched Motoki-kun listen intently about her day and I could tell she was smiling even though she had a pout on her face as she turned her head slightly to look at my frowning face. Then she turned right back to him, some friend. It's not like I care anyway, I don't want that crybaby paying more attention to me then she does already. "Did you even have any tests?" I asked and saw her smile and bite her lower lip nervously for a short second until she started to glare and her face got red from anger. Got her! Ha! Score one for Chiba! I had a huge grin on my face as she turned to me with an angry glower.

"Ugh! You know, you are the most obnoxious man on this earth?!" She shouted at me and I grinned before I looked at a laughing Motoki-kun, giving him an annoyed glare. Why does he always have to do that? He acts like I don't know what he's thinking…and he better keep his mouth shut. "ANYWAYS, Motoki-kun, could I have a milkshake, onegai? The girls should be here soon and then I can get away from this _baka!_" She drawled with a giggle and looked with anticipation at the arcade doors.

"No problem Usa-chan! I'll be right back!" He cheerfully said with a grin and walked to the back, leaving us alone at the counter with an almost empty arcade. As soon as Motoki-kun was gone Usagi looked to me with a smirk and stuck her tongue out at me. Oh, why does she have to do that all the time?! I want to kiss her so badly when she does that! No...I don't…she's so…sweet, cute, beautiful…_klutzy, ditzy, annoying!_

The bells above the entranceway behind us rang once again and we both turned to watch her friends walk through the doorway. "Nichiwa minna!" She called animatedly as they walked over to us, happily crowding around her and chattering about all the new gossip of the day.

"Nichiwa Usa-chan! Konnichiwa Mamoru-san!" Rei-chan greeted with a big smile as the rest continued gossiping with Usagi. Motoki-kun walked back out, bringing Usagi's milkshake and handing it to her with a smile while he started wiping the counter. Usagi picked up the shake with a giggle, taking a sip and getting off the stool. 

"Konnichiwa girls." Motoki-kun greeted and they all responded politely, with a flirty tone and smile. Usagi started over to their typical booth and the others girls lingered a moment, raising an eyebrow as my eyes followed her. They looked at Motoki-kun quickly then followed Usagi to their booth.

I handed Motoki-kun my money and stood to leave when he stopped me. "Mamoru-kun, you're going to help me move into my new apartment tomorrow right?" He begged with a secret grin and puppy eyes. I sighed and rolled my eyes as I laughed. "Onegai?" He pleaded again and I sighed once again, reluctantly nodding my head.

"No problem Motoki-kun, be over at 12:30. Ja-ne Motoki-kun!" I shouted while I walked to the door and waved goodbye, reaching and opening the glass doors. "Ja Odango!" I yelled, waving and walking out I heard her scream in exasperation as I chuckled to myself.

I walked stolidly into my soundless and unlit apartment; then I flicked on the lights and pushed my hand back into my pocket. Closing my door and sighing I made my way to my couch and insipidly collapsed onto my couch, staring at the door. I stood up again and paced back and forth across the floor. What is Motoki-kun up to now? I fell back into my couch once again with my brow furrowed in thought.


	2. Eventually you'll get through

****

You Can't Push Love 

Chapter 2

Disclaimer

I so obviously don't own Sailor Moon. Japanese people do and some anime dubbing people and more people that really aren't me. Therefore I have to put this here so I don't get sued because people think I own it which I don't.

****

Summary

First season romance via Motoki and the senshi. They scheme to get their friends together because we all know they're in love. ^_^ 

****

Author's Notes

Well, first I didn't have the honorifics but then I changed it and it's MUCH better. Here's the run down...sensei, kyo, dono are most respectful...for teachers, doctors and such. Sama and san are second most respectful ...for people you generally respect I guess you'd say. Lastly are kun and chan for friends. You use ko for a romantic partner but if you love them you can just call them by their name. So, I chose to have Mamoru and Usagi address each other like they normally do but in Mamoru's mind he doesn't use an honorific. ^_^ Enjoy. Also, this started out as a fanfic but it just didn't want to work so here it is as a non song-fic.

****

Archive

You can just please let me know first. I'd also like the link and of course credit.

****

Author

Umi Shoujo

I was walking to Motoki-kun's apartment with the girls, we were supposed to help him move into a new place today. It's so early! I really didn't want to be awake but it was for Motoki-kun and he had asked nicely for our help. I almost tripped over the sidewalk and started paying attention to what I was doing and to what the girls were talking about.

"Sigh, Motoki-san is sooo cute! And he makes the best food! He's so useful." Mako-chan swooned dazedly and we all giggled, rolling our eyes at her. That girl has got it bad! I mean he _is _cute and I liked him but we all know he has a girlfriend.

"But Mako-chan,_ you _know how to cook. Besides, Motoki-kun has a girlfriend." I teased with a giggle as she playfully swatted at my arm. Ow! It isn't supposed to hurt when you're joking!

"Well he has a cute friend too. Mamoru-san." Rei-chan sighed with a huge grin while I stood there making an irritated face at Rei-chan, resulting in Mako-chan and Ami-chan giggling.

"Rei-chan! Mamoru-baka isn't cute!" I squealed, stopping in the middle of the sidewalk and crossing my arms over my bust defiantly. How can she like that jerk?! I stared at her, a hurt look on my face. How could she do that to me? He's...ugh I hate him!

"Oh come on Usa-chan! He is totally hot! I know you don't like him and all but you have to admit that he's cute. And he's so sweet!" Rei-chan babbled on with a starry-eyed, faraway look on her face. I rolled my eyes with a glare at her. No! Mamoru-baka isn't cute Rei-chan!

"Mamoru-baka, sweet?!" I shouted, my eyes going wide with shock. That girl is crazy! Blah! To think, Mamo-chan, cute! As if! Uh-oh...Mako-chan's looking at me with that impish smile. This can't be good.

"Usa-chan has a secret crush on Mamoru-san!" She shouted loudly and I froze in place. Where does she think of these things? Whatever! Me? Have a crush on that jerk? I don't think so!

"NANI?!" I screamed, almost falling over. Nuh-uh! No way! "Mako-chan! You're crazy! I don't like that stuck-up, conceited, annoying, arrogant, jerky...baka!" I wailed, stomping my feet against the sidewalk and flailing my arms in the air.

"Just who would you be talking about Odango?" I heard behind me in a deep voice I knew so well. Ugh! Just stand still and he'll go away...really. I could still feel him behind me and heard him snicker as he stood there...not moving. Why wasn't he moving? Oh, I know! Because he lives to make my life miserable! Just go away you jerk! I threw a glare at Mako-chan before turning around with a deep blush on my face and glaring at Mamoru. Bad idea. My glare faded as I saw the mirth in his eyes.

"That's none of your business, jerk! Don't you have anything better to do then harass junior high girls?" I lectured with a grin of satisfaction but that stupid smug smile of his stayed right there. Oooh I hate that smile! It's so cute on him...but I _hate _it! Why does someone so cute have to be so mean? And why do I have to like when he teases me?! Life really isn't fair!

"Actually, I'm helping Motoki-kun move and I'm only bothering one junior high girl." He fought back with that same annoying smirk of his. Of course you're only bothering one! You only love to irritate me!

"Why does Motoki-kun have such obnoxious friends?" I asked myself out loud and stuck my tongue out at him and his eyes went wide and he blanched for a moment before his jovial smile returned. I turned my back to him yet again with a scowl as he continued to harass me.

"I'm not mean Odango, I only tease you." He taunted with a laugh as I screamed in exasperation. Jerk! So I'm the only one he feels the constant need to torment? Great! I turned to face him again, biting my lip as studied the emotions he was trying so hard to hide in his deep blue eyes.

"Why do you _only _bother me?" I questioned in a whiny tone, scrunching my face in a pout. I saw Mako-chan grin excitedly at us with extreme interest while Rei-chan's eyes were wide and Ami gasped with a hand over her mouth. I ignored pointed an accusing finger at Mamoru, my other one resting on my hip as I glowered at him. 

His eyes went wide and his face paled as I dropped my hand to my side. He stared into my eyes a moment and swallowed the air in his throat. "Eh...why do you fight back?" He countered and I started to blush, quickly forcing a scowl on my face. Not fair! He smiled with a strange look in his eyes, it was a combination of amusement...and something else. I frowned and looked down to the ground a moment and when I looked up again his eyes looked just the same as they always did.

"I asked you first, baka!" I argued with a pout as he started to blush and I grinned. He's blushing! He shrugged and pushed past me, continuing to Motoki-kun's. "Don't walk away!" I cried, stomping my foot on the ground. He kept on walking. "Fine! I don't care! I don't want to know why you're such a jerk!" I exclaimed as he continued walking. 

Once he was out of view the girls and I started walking in silence yet again when Mako-chan abruptly stopped and looked at me with a gleam in her eyes. "Usa-chan! Mamoru-san likes you!" She declared with a giggle and I choked. Ew, whatever! Rei-chan started giggling and Ami-chan soon joined them in laughing and I just glared at them angrily. They're all crazy! He has to hate me! It's our little unspoken agreement! That baka hates me, I hate him. No one can like anyone and nothing can change! I pouted as contemplated it over in my mind. Nope. Not going to happen.

He's going to be helping Motoki-kun! I'm going to have to work with him! No, no, no! I started to wail and Rei-chan looked at me anxiously. "Daijoubu?" She asked worriedly as I sniffled and looked back at her with a tense smile.

"Nothing! Let's go!" I muttered with a giggle and scratched my head nervously as they all sweat dropped as they stared at me then proceeded to walk to Motoki-kun's apartment.

We finally made it to Motoki-kun's where he stood waving with a warm smile to us; Mamoru also stood there with his arms crossed and a grin on his face. "Odango make you guys late?" He asked with amusement, looking at his watch momentarily and I looked up at him with glassy eyes that soon changed to anger. He stood straighter and uncrossed his arms, looking at me with a concerned expression.

Everyone became silent as they looked at me bewildered and then they all turned to look at Mamoru with and inquisitive gaze. Let's just help Motoki-kun now! Stop looking at us! Mamoru looked intimidated and caged now as he analyzed each of their faces scrupulously. He glanced quickly at me with a pleading look in his eyes and I scrunched up my face in thought. What am I supposed to do? 

After a few minutes of silence and exchanged looks at between Mamoru and I he turned around and walked into the apartment complex. Where's Mamo-chan going? Motoki-kun and the girls then turned their attention on me. Great, leave me with these psychos who have vivid imaginations! Thanks a lot Mamoru!

"What was that all about Usa-chan?" Motoki-kun asked softly, walking over and cornering me with the girls' help. Some friends.

"I...how would I know? Mamoru-baka's totally weird!" I snapped and looked at them uneasily, fidgeting under their stares as I briefly glanced over at the door Mamo-chan went through.

"Usa-chan, those looks were totally for you!" Mako-chan proclaimed and I started backing away from them. They're really starting to scare me with all these tries to get Mamoru-baka and me together.

"Wha...what looks?" I asked quietly, feigning innocence though I was sweatdropping like crazy. They all rolled their eyes and turned away from me, forming a group and whispering amongst themselves. I ran to the door and started heading inside the apartment building; I got halfway through the doorway when Rei-chan spoke.

"Where you going Usa-chan?" She questioned with a grin. Stop grinning! I hate her! Brat! Mako-chan and Ami-chan turned around with interest and were soon followed by Motoki-kun. Thank Rei-chan, just draw attention to me...it isn't what you people are thinking anyway.

"I...inside..." I stuttered hesitantly while I sweat dropped. They were all staring me and it was making me really nervous. Now I just wanted to get away from them. I wanted to cry and just make them go away and leave me alone. Let me get in there! Stop talking!

Mako-chan nudged Rei-chan and I watched Ami-chan shake her head as they all turned around, whispering again and I continued going inside. Mamoru was sitting there on one of the couches the lobby contained. It was a stiff looking leather couch with small cushioned pillows and it looked really uncomfortable though Mamoru didn't seem to notice. He had his head in his hands and I heard him mumbling something to himself. Agonizingly I slowly walked over and sat next to him on that horrible couch. I quickly looked at his face in his hands and a blush appeared so I forced my eyes to the ground. Oh Mamo-chan what's wrong?

"Daijoubu Mamoru-san?" I asked softly, almost inaudibly as tears began to fill my eyes and I scowled to try and make them go away. I won't cry, not in front of Mamo-chan. Not so he can make fun of what a baby I am. He kept his head in his palms and sighed loudly into them.

"Usa...Usagi-chan, do I hurt you?" He asked quietly, not moving an inch as he spoke. He...called me by my name...but...what about Odango Atama? Does he hurt me...? Of course not Mamo-chan! Why would you ask such a thing?

"Nani? Mamoru...san..." I asked uncertainly as he looked up at me, into my eyes again. His eyes were swollen and my heart sped up. Oh Mamo-chan! You've been crying...no! You don't hurt me Mamo-chan!

"Nothing Odango." He replied and I looked at him with a wounded expression then followed his eyes to the door where everyone was walking into the foyer. I stood up with a pout, walking up with them to Motoki-kun's apartment and Mamoru following behind me. 


	3. Or maybe they have to get through themse...

****

Disclaimer

I so obviously don't own Sailor Moon. Japanese people do and some anime dubbing people and more people that really aren't me. Therefore I have to put this here so I don't get sued because people think I own it which I don't.

****

Summary

First season romance via Motoki and the senshi. They scheme to get their friends together because we all know they're in love. ^_^

****

Author's Notes

Well, first I didn't have the honorifics but then I changed it and it's MUCH better. Here's the run down...sensei, kyo, dono are most respectful...for teachers, doctors and such. Sama and san are second most respectful ...for people you generally respect I guess you'd say. Lastly are kun and chan for friends. You use ko for a romantic partner but if you love them you can just call them by their name. So, I chose to have Mamoru and Usagi address each other like they normally do but in Mamoru's mind he doesn't use an honorific. ^_^ Enjoy. Also, this started out as a fanfic but it just didn't want to work so here it is as a non song-fic.

****

Archive

You can just please let me know first. I'd also like the link and of course credit**.**

Author

Umi Shoujo

We had already moved all the boxes into Motoki-kun's new place and now we had to put them in the rooms they belonged so he could unpack them later. I looked around for someone to help me lift one of the heavy boxes but the girls weren't there. I searched around the room for Motoki-kun and he couldn't be found either...only Mamoru.

I sighed and looked at the box then to Mamoru...I can lift it myself. No problem. Mamoru saw me staring at the box and headed over to me, picking it up easily and taking it through the halls to Motoki-kun's room. Hey that's _my _box! I ran into the room after him as he set it down and I barreled into him. Oww...that hurt. Now we were both on the floor, me on top of him and I had my eyes shut tightly...waiting for him to yell. Ugh this is just wonderful! Really! 

My heart started pounding against my ribcage and my whole body was hot as we lay there. Ok...he's not saying anything. Did I knock him out? I giggled at the thought and opened my eyes. Nope, not knocked out...he's staring at me...wha? We examined each other's eyes and slowly, very slowly he started smiling at me. What is going on? Mamo-chan, smiling? To me? I blushed as all the heat went to my face and I smiled back then glanced at the box. "That was my box..." I commented wryly and he chuckled; I could feel his breath on my face when he did that.

"Sorry." He simply replied and I raised an eyebrow at him with a huge grin on my face. His smile broadened as he continued to look into my eyes. 

"The great Mamo-chan is sorry?" I questioned with amusement as he raised an eyebrow at me. No! Ugh! Ditz!

"Mamo-chan?" He asked, drawling it out...just rub it in ugh! Thanks! He was grinning now and I felt his hands wrap around my waist. I swallowed my breath as my eyes became wide and I looked behind me apprehensively. I pushed away softly, maybe he'd hold on. His hands stayed there as I tried to get up and I looked at him questioningly. His eyes were shining with mischief and I gently let myself fall back into him. I sighed as I looked once again behind me.

"Um...Mamo...Mamoru-san, is there a reason you're keeping me ontop of you?" I asked nervously as I rested the side of my face against his chest with a sigh. I could feel his heart beat faster and I just knew he'd be blushing if I'd look up but I kept my focus on his chest, no harm there...right?

"You could have pushed harder. You know you could have gotten out of my grasp if you'd wanted." He replied seriously and in a whisper. No! Mamo-chan! You're supposed to..._tease _me. My eyes filled with tears, I don't know why...maybe I was scared. Stop being serious Mamo-chan! 

"Usako...why didn't you pull away hard enough?" He asked softly, running his fingers across the small of my back. He traced small patterns on my shirt and my heart sped up again as I kept the tears in with a scowl and ignored his question. "Usagi..." He began and I let tears fall onto his chest.

"No! Go back to Odango Atama! I'm Odango Atama and you're the jerk!" I cried and bit my lip as I pulled away and stood against the door, sobbing. He stood up and quickly came over to me. 

"Usako, you're not Odango Atama, you know it." He said as he pulled me into his arms, tightly holding me and leaning his head ontop of my hair. No! No! No! Stop it!

"Fine then! I'm Usako, you're Mamo-chan and we love each other! Happy?" I screamed as I heard the door in the living room shut. Ugh! I have absolutely wonderful timing. I heard someone fall to the ground as Mamoru pulled away and I looked up at his wide eyes. "You asked for this! Do something!" I screamed as I looked out the door and down the hall to the girls who were approaching. Mamoru ran to the door closing it and pushing his body weight against it.

"You didn't have to shout! And if you'd said it when we were on the floor this wouldn't have happened!" He shouted back at me and I glared. Jerk! Ugh! I hate him! The girls started pounding on the door and shouting my name for me to come out.

"Open the door you baka! They're going to come up with wild ideas!" I screamed as he glared back and released the door, sending my friends flying.

"Thanks." Rei-chan said sarcastically, casting Mamoru a glower as they all fell to the floor in a big pile. I giggled as I watched them try to get up, only serving to entangle themselves more.

They finally got free as Motoki-kun came rushing in and looking at us intently. "Did I hear you correctly Usa-chan?" He asked eagerly and I groaned, threw a glare towards Mamoru and he glared right back. 

"What exactly did you hear Motoki-kun?" I asked sweetly, adding a huge smile to my disguise. He creased his forehead in confusion and looked from me to Mamo-chan, Mamo-chan to me.

"Nothing..." he said uncertainly and I grinned as he walked out in disappointment and the girls soon followed. I started to head out and Mamoru followed closely behind. 

"Admit it Usako." He whispered menacingly in my ear and I rolled my eyes. Jerk. I swatted behind me and hit his shoulder.

"Never, baka." I teased and smiled as I heard him groan and just could see his angry scowl. I giggled at the thought as we walked through the hallway. The girls and Motoki-kun were out of view and I turned around, stopping suddenly in front of Mamoru. He halted to a stop and stared at me inquisitively. "Tell me how much you like me first baka and maybe I'll admit something." I said with a huge grin as his eyes widened and he gulped.

"Fine, I'm madly in love with you! You're everything to me and I live to tease you!" He shouted and my grin broadened as a devilish twinkle came to my eyes. 

"Thanks!" I shouted and ran into the living room, away from him and behind Motoki-kun. He ran after me, barely missing boxes. 

"Odango! That wasn't fair!" He shouted as he reached Motoki-kun and stood in front of him, glaring.

"You're no fun." I informed him and pouted as he continued to glare at me as I stuck my tongue out. 

"Odango!" He shouted, reaching for me behind Motoki-kun as I jutted to the side, out of his reach and Motoki-kun's hand stopped him. The girls stared at us, leaning in to watch more adamantly. 

"Fine! You're the most wonderful man on Earth and I love it when you tease me, almost as much as I love you! Happy now?" I said with a pout as I crossed my arms and he smiled satisfactorily. "I got you, you didn't get me so don't be happy about it." I commented airily as he walked behind Motoki-kun and picked me up. I squealed as I looked at him and he set me down again. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he held me about the waist as he brought his lips to mine. We both pressed our lips together harshly, trying to get as much as we could until we pulled apart and gasped for breath. The girls and Motoki-kun whistled and clapped as we both looked at them and blushed profusely. 


End file.
